1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel lid especially, but not exclusively, adapted to be used with a mixer for the homogenization of a product mixture of which at least one component is present in the liquid phase.
The invention herein also relates, in the one case, to the mounting of these lids furnished with their vessels upon a support consisting, for example, of a mixing machine of the type used for keeping base paints used in car body plants, in view of the production of colors corresponding to the various vehicles in use, and in the other case, to a coupling device permitting the rotational driving of the mixer mounted upon this lid from the drive system incorporated into the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general way, it is known that the mixing machines presently existing on the market all comprise a system of linear or, at times, circular, racks upon which base paint cans are placed, these cans being more or less positioned at the lower part by clips or stops holding the container by the slight protuberance of the base's setting. Furthermore, the rotational driving of the mixer connected to each of these cans is generally assured, by a rapid coupling device, to the machine's drive system and which consists of a fork in U form mounted on the mixer's shaft, which works together with a rotary blade driven by the drive system, the assembly constituting a very imperfect universal joint.
These types of machines present, moreover, several drawbacks principally due to the fact that the distance between the coupling device connected to the machine and the quiet surface of the container depends on several factors such as the container's height or the precision of the racks' construction. Furthermore, fastening by clips is more or less effective according to the condition of the clips and the diameter of the containers, which causes at times inadvertent slips of the containers upon their support, consequently mistakes of alignment of the mixer's shaft and the machine's drive mechanism, and at times even the ejection of the container and its lid.